hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronan the Barbarian
Kronan the Barbarian '-fictional character featured in a Incredible Hulk' (Terragonia, Hulk foe) -'Kronan the Barbarian' – Conan parody,with one eye,featured in a Hulk story,as he travelled to microworld of Jarella.Kronak on the mountains of north Real Name: Kronak Identity/Class: Human, magic user, extradimensionsional (Terragonia) Occupation: Mercenary, warrior, soldier, pirate, Captain of the Guards of the King, tyrant. Group Membership: None Affiliations: Dragonus, his soldiers;formerly King Modrian, King Ystrigall Enemies: Hulk, King Modrian, Shamu-Shan, the people of Terragonia Known Relatives: None Aliases: None Base of Operations: Terragonia First Appearance: Incredible Hulk II#201 (July, 1976){Edizione Italiana L'Uomo Ragno#229 Editoriale Corno (12 febbraio 1979)} Powers/Abilities: Kronak is very strong (athlete level) and is an exceptional warrior, he is highly skilled in swordfighting and hand-to-hand combat. He also possessed the Ruby of Shadows, that gave him unknown magic powers, such as summoning creatures from other dimensions. King Kronan'History:' (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb)) - Kronak was born in the lands of north. During a summer, when Kronak was not still 20, he participated in the battle of Aragon becoming a true warrior.King Ystrigall hired him in his army, for the war between the two cities Gurdun and Kammatet. Kronak killed many enemies, but was wounded by a Gurdunian, and lost his right eye.Kronak deserted and became a pirate. For a while, he plundered the coast with his ship: the Black Lion. (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb)) - Then, Kronak became the Captain of the personal Guard of King Modrian of Terragonia's; but Kronak wanted the King's Ruby of Shadows and crown, and, during a stormy night, he killed King Modrian and usurped the throne of Terragonia. Kronak, with the help of the War Lord Dragonus, ruled the Realm of Terragonia with an iron fist, becoming a tyrant and an oppressor. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - One day, a slim man was brought in chains at the presence of Kronak. King Kronak was informed by Dragonus that the prisoner was the champion of his oppressed people. The prisoner pleaded Kronak to be cautious, but the barbarian ordered to his soldiers to bring the prisoner into the arena. There the people had to attend to the duel between their King, Kronak, perhaps the strongest warrior in the realm, and a weak man, unable to lift his sword. Without mercy, Kronak attacked the man who soon transformed in a green giant: the Hulk, the champion of the oppressed people.Kronak was swiftly overcome by the Hulk's strength, so he used the Ruby of Shadows to summon a huge red being, the enchanted Guardian of the Gem, to fight in his place. The Hulk defeated the Ruby Guardian. Kronak then ordered to his soldiers to attack the Hulk, but the jade giant soon again confronted the barbarian. Kronak broke his sword on the Hulk's skin and was thrown by Hulk into the howling crowd, who took its revenge against the tyrant. Comments: Created by Len Wein, Sal Buscema and Joe Staton. The first time I read the story I thought at a sub-dimensional world, but Kronak also could live in a divergent Timeline in a time equivalent to the Hyborian Era. These could be the correspondences in order of appearance or naming: Hulk arrived at Terragonia thanks to the Micro-Cannon, built based on a project of Henry Pym. But it could also be that Shamu-Shan enchantment summoned Hulk from the Talbot's mind transporting it on the diverging reality, and that when the spell effects faded, the miniaturization restarted to work (or a lot of other possibilities). Note, the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition: Appendix to alternate dimensions, classifies Terragonia as a Micro-World, but there's no reason it couldn't still be some sort of alternate Earth developing under such conditions. Nonetheless, it is a world of swords and sorcery. Clarifications: Kronak the Barbarian is probably an extradimensional counterpart of *'Conan the Barbarian', of Cimmeria, King of Aquilonia, AKA Amra, @ Conan the Barbarian#1 and has no known connections to *'Krona', of Oa, truth seeker @ JLA/Avengers#1 *'Kron' race, extra-terrestrial, enemies of Jorken race, @ Strong Guy Reborn#1 *'Kronan' race, extra-terrestrial, Milky Way galaxy, Thor foes, @ Journey into Mystery I#831 *Phineas Kroner, of 1879, sought royal/wealthy suitor for daughter Maria, ended up with Dracula. @ Journey into Unknown Worlds#29 *'Kronik', Dark Dimension, former servant of Dormammu, @ Dr. Strange III#78 *'Kronitt', extra-terrestrial god, destroyed by Desak, @ Thor Annual 2001 *King Krono, Gor-Tokian Subterranean, father of Grotesk, @ X-Men#41 *Kerwin Kronus, scientist, Bruce Banner friend, @ Incredible Hulk II#204 *Kronus, Wilkins, former secretary of Cornelius van Lunt, leader of Split-Second Squad, @ Avengers I#77 *'Kronos', Eternal, father of Mentor and Zuras @ Iron Man I#55 *'Kronos' of Earth 8162 A.D., Evil Dead, @ (UK) Dragon's Claws#2 *''or to any other "Kron" or barbarian characters'' Aragon has no known connections to *'Aragorn, '''Black Knights' steed, @ Avengers I#48 *'Arago-7', home planet of Pheragots, @ Silver Surfer III#32 *'Aragorn', of Numčnor, of the Felloweship of the Ring, @ ''The Lords of the Ring (TM J.R.R.Tolkien) *''or to any other "Arag" characters'' Dragonus has no known connections to *Dragonus - minotaur summoned by Darkhold--Werewolf by Night I#3 *''other "Dragon" characters'' Shamu-Shan has no known connections to *'SHAMASH-SHUM-UKIN' of the Hyborian era - time traveling Babylonian sorcerer, brother of Ashurbanipal the Assyrian, used Well of Time, possessed one of the Fangs of Xka’Ahk and tried to prevent it from being used to awaken the snake demon, fled when Xka’Ahk awakened, used Egyptian soldiers--Savage Sword of Conan#7 *'Shan', God of the Hyborian era, @ Savage Sword of Conan#181 *the Plane of Shamu, near a Mountain-Town at the borders of Valusia in the Atlantis Era, between Belverus and the Ophirean State-Town of Ronnoco in the Hyborian Era, @ Conan the Barbarian#53 *'Shan-E-Sorkh', , desert of the Hyborian era, @ Black Tears; Savage Sword of Conan#35 *''or to anyone else with a similar name'' ---- King ModrianKing Modrian (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb)) - King Modrian was the ruler of the Realm of Terragonia. He wielded the Ruby of Shadows. (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb)) - Modrian was considered a gentle ruler by his people. Modrian hired Kronak to defend his own person and the Ruby of Shadows, but Kronak betrayed him, and during a night full of thunderbolts and dark clouds, the King was killed by his bodyguard. --Incredible Hulk II#201 (201 (fb, dies) ---- Dragonus'Dragonus' Dragonus is a magician and possibly an alchemist. It is unclear if Dragonus was at Kronak's flank before the barbarian usurped the crown. Dragonus became the War Lord of the Realm and helped Kronak to keep the people of Terragonia under his heel. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - One day he saw a green giant demon assaulting the Royal Palace and pulling the guardsmen away as they were leaves muddled by the storm. Dragonus concealed in the shadows and some seconds later threw a vial containing a special liquid at the giant's feet. The liquid generated a smoke that melted the ground and a wall of the Castle. The wall fell on and covered the giant. Dragonus ordered the soldiers to remove the blocks and kill the demon, but all they were surprised when they found a slim man under the debris.Hours later Dragonus had the weak man brought to the presence of Kronak, accusing him of being the champion of the people of Terragonia and an illusionist. Shortly after, Dragonus followed his King into the arena. He announced the start of the duel between Kronak and Banner. When he understood the result of the duel, he fled. --Incredible Hulk II#201 The Guards of the Castle'The Guards of the Royal Palace of Terragonia' The soldiers of the Guard were normal humans, trained to fight with various weapons, such as sword, spear, shield. They didn't wear armor, only a helm, and usually carried a sword and a round shield. (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb)) - The guards protected the Castle of the King and some of them were the King's personal escort. One day, the King hired Kronak who became the Captain of the guards. They didn't do a good job when Kronak killed King Modrian, but they then became servants of Kronak. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - The Guards of the Palace tried to defend the Palace when the "green demon" attacked, but all their weapons were broken when hit the demon, moreover they were too weak for the incredible power of the demon. They were helped by Dragonus in defeating him. Hours later, many of them, garrisoned the arena where the people attended to the duel. At Kronak's order they intervened and surrounded the green beast, but they were easily thrown away. Then the people invaded the arena and overthrew them. The few guards remaining ran away. --Incredible Hulk II#201 Shamu-Shan'Shamu-Shan' Shamu-Shan was a wizard. He worshipped several Gods, and one of them was Drox. (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb)) - He wasn't an enemy of King Modrian, but when Kronak usurped the Golden Throne of Terragonia he stayed with the oppressed people of Terragonia, and decided to help them. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - For several days he prayed the ancient Gods till he summoned a champion for his people. He was really surprised to see that the champion was a monster, a demon, but soon understood that the monster could help them. Shamu-Shan calmly explained the situation to the Hulk, convincing him to give them the help they needed. (Incredible Hulk II#201 - BTS) - Shamu-Shan and his helpers went to the Arena, where the King had to fight against the Champion of the people. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - At the Arena, when the giant demon defeated the guards in the Arena, he and the other people intervened and battled the soldiers, defeating them. But he wasn't in time to thank the Hulk because the green giant shrunk in size and disappeared at his feet. All that remained was a fragment Ruby of Shadows. --Incredible Hulk II#201 The Terragonians'The oppressed People of Terragonia' It is unknown how much vast is/was Terragonia's territory. Terragonia had a King, but Shamu-Shan claimed after Kronak's fall that Terragonia was a fallen empire. If so, it is very wide. The People of Terragonia are pink-skinned and seem like the Caucasian/western European people. The level of civilization is approximately medieval-type, or equivalent to the Hyborian Era at the time of Conan. They probably worshipped several gods, but the only two mentioned were Drox. (Incredible Hulk II#201 (fb) - BTS) - When the Terragonians were ruled by King Modrian they were treated gently by him, but Kronak instead ruled them with despotism. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - Shamu-Shan helped the people by summoning a green demon (the Hulk). When the demon arrived on their world and seemed that he wanted to assault the wizard, they were ready to defend their friend and to attack the demon. With Shamu-Shan's explanation, the green demon agreed to become their champion. (Incredible Hulk II#201 - BTS) - They probably heard that the King was going to duel against a champion in the arena, so they went there in hopes to seeing the King defeated. (Incredible Hulk II#201) - In fact, the Hulk, defeated Kronak and his guards, and then the people intervened and battled the soldiers, defeating them, doing their job in freeing themselves from the tyranny. --Incredible Hulk II#201 The Ruby of Shadows'The Ruby of Shadows' The Ruby of Shadows was a source of magic power. The Guardian of the Ruby of ShadowsIt is unclear what powers the Ruby could give to his wielder. Kronak used the magic words to summon the Guardian of the Ruby: a huge, monstrous, red-ruby being, twice as tall as the Hulk and with super-human strength (Class 90?) comparable to Hulk's strength. It is rather sure that the will-power of the wielder was the power source of the Ruby. Kronak's concentration wasn't so good, and Hulk could smash the Guardian. The Guardian's defeat probably caused Kronak's self-confidence to break. At any rate, the Ruby shattered after the Hulk smashed the Guardian, which caused the Guardian to vanish back to its nether realm. --Incredible Hulk II#201 ---- 'Images:'Incredible Hulk II#201, page 3, panel 7 (Kronak the Barbarian) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 9, panel 2 (King Kronak, head shot) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 4, panel 4 (King Modrian) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 8, panel 6 (Dragonus) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 15, panel 5 (Guards) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 2, panel 1 (Shamu-Shan) Incredible Hulk II#201, page , panel 6 (Terragonians) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 12, panel 4 (Ruby of Shadows) Incredible Hulk II#201, page 13, panel 1 (Guardian of the Ruby) ---- Last updated: 05/14/05 Any Additions/Corrections? please let me know. Non-Marvel Copyright info All other characters mentioned or pictured are ™ and © 1941-2099 Marvel Characters, Inc. All Rights Reserved. If you like this stuff, you should check out the real thing! Please visit The Marvel Official Site at: http://www.marvel.com/ Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles needing images